The present invention relates to marking envelopes and the like for mechanical sorting. More specifically, the present invention provides a manual printer for printing a code that can be read by a mechanical sorter on envelopes and the like.
Most countries including Canada and the United States utilize a postal or zip code for the distribution of mail. The United States has adopted a numeric code of five to nine digits. This code is applied by writing or printing directly onto an envelope so it can be read by a keypunch operator who prints a machine readable fifty two bit bar code along the bottom of each envelope. The readable bars allow the envelope to be sorted by a mechanical sorting device. An additional universal machine readable precode matrix may also be used as a method for coding a machine readable format or hand addressed mail in order to reduce the number of envelopes that have to be read by keypunch operators. At the present time, this universal precode matrix is used in Canada by large volume mailers, such as banks, public utilities and the like. Additionally in Canada, consumers have hand coded nearly one hundred million Christmas card envelopes with this same universal precode matrix. The universal precode includes two sets of preprinted machine readable bar markings. The proposed facing identification marks (FIM) consisting of five vertical bars, are positioned adjacent the top right hand corner of the envelope, and the matrix code consisting of eleven vertical bars are positioned adjacent the bottom right corner of the envelope. The location of the FIM and matrix codes on the envelope is important in order for the machine to read the codes. If the codes are not in a predetermined location from top and bottom corners of an envelope, then the machine reader rejects it, and it is passed to a keypunch operator.
Use of the term "envelope" herein refers to not just envelopes of different sizes, but also cards such as post cards, courtesy reply cards and business reply cards, stick on labels for attaching to large envelopes, packages and parcels. In the future, machine readers may well be able to read a code located in a predetermined position on a label which may or may not have to be positioned in a particular location on a package.
In general, bar codes have been widely accepted by large volume mailers and internally benefits the post office. The mail passes faster through machine readers when a bar code is printed thereon, and users of a bar code system have benefited with the faster and more consistent response time. Furthermore, the post office has benefited by reducing the number of keypunch operators as a machine reader can read bar codes at a much higher speed than a human can read the written zip code.